


I'm Sorry

by LastOblivion



Category: One Piece
Genre: Budding Love, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOblivion/pseuds/LastOblivion
Summary: Franky never got around to saying sorry to Usopp. One breezy night, during another nightmare, he finally decides that maybe peace wasn't quite made.
Relationships: Franky & Usopp (One Piece), Franky/Usopp (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Timeskip(Mostly cause I very much dislike Franky's post timeskip design. Way too much! XD) But also because it fits with the plot.  
> I rarely see any Usopp/Franky fanfics longer than a paragraph or two, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I also never really liked how Franky was just welcomed aboard so easily even after the trouble he caused, so I wanted to make something involving two of my favorite one piece males.

A shout of anger erupted! This wasn’t the first time Franky woke up screaming due to THAT nightmare. He’s had it at least seven times since he joined the crew. At first it was just a recurring dream that didn’t bother him too much....but it seemed that the closer he got to HIM, the more it began to turn into a nightmare. He saw it over and over again! A metallic foot to the face, courtesy of the shipwright himself. What followed afterwards was a serious of beatings he wasn’t even around to see...but he was familiar with how his men worked. It couldn’t have been easy obviously. They broke a lot more than Usopp’s pride that day. He wasn’t even there, and he could actually see, each strike. Each splatter of blood that flew every time something connected. Franky actually started shaking just thinking about it. The poor kid was STILL trying to recover from a shattered body, and fractured skull thanks to the combination of a anger powered mole and a 4-ton bat to the face. Franky wiped his face with the very sheet he laid under. “Ugh, again? I hope nobody heard that!” 

The cool air that the fridge gave really helped cool his body down. Franky reached into the fridge and grabbed a cola from the top shelf. It was the first action he took whenever he had awakened from that nightmare. It was essentially his comfort drink, as opposed to Zoro who instantly went to the booze, Luffy who went straight to the meat, and Nami who just went straight to punching people. The only difference this time was that it didn’t seem to be helping. It didn’t erase the images that kept playing in his head. With a deep sigh, he stood up. “Why am I suddenly feeling bad about this now”, he asked himself. He walked back out into the hallway, and the image of the kick played in his head again. Franky rapidly shook his head in an attempt to wipe the image away. He continued walking, and turned into his room. Another image of Usopp’s beating popped into his head. “Gah, stop it! We buried the hatchet already! We messed him up, and they messed US up”, he tried to remind himself. After he finally made it back to his bed, he held the pillow over his head and tried to resume sleeping....but it just wasn’t enough. That nagging feeling came back. “He wouldn’t be able to sleep this way! He had to do SOMETHING!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile, back in the hammock rooms, Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji all slept like rocks. Tho, Usopp WAS sleeping at first, he was awakened yet again, by the sound of Franky’s outburst. That was the fourth time he’s been disturbed by such a thing. Usually, he would just fall back asleep after hearing it, but heavy incoming footsteps kept him conscious. “Footsteps that heavy can only be Franky....or a mad Nami”, Usopp said as he clutched his pillow in preparation for an incoming angry lecture about god knows what. “What could those idiots have possibly done to upset her this time”, Usopp asked himself. To his surprise, the answer he got back was a whisper. 

“Pssss! Bro! Hey Bro, come here for a second”, he called over. 

Usopp wasn’t sure if Franky was talking to him...but he looked around and saw noone else was awake. “M-me?” 

“Yes, you sniper bro! Come to my room for a second”, Franky said. 

“Ugh, can't whatever this is, wait until the morning”, Usopp groaned. He tried to tune out the cyborg and maintain his grasp on drowsiness. 

“No! This is super important”, he replied, before leaving the doorway. 

“O-oh. Ok then. That was highly unusual. Whenever Franky said the word “super”, he’d do it in a flamboyant manner. Usually shouting “Suuuuperrrrr”, and doing his pose, even if everyone around him was sleeping. This time however, he said with little or no feeling. Something must have been wrong. Usopp got out of the hammock and went out the doorway. The air was nice and breezy, and the stars were illuminating the entire sky. Luckily, they were bright enough to give him plenty of light on the ship as well. He could see Franky marching ahead towards his own room. “What’s he got to talk about? Did someone do something wrong”, Usopp asked. Honestly this was nerve wracking. He began to deduce. He only wanted Usopp...so it couldn’t have been an enemy or a threat. Then there’s the fact he ONLY wanted to talk to Usopp, so it must have been something personal. Perhaps it was a symbol of trust? He suddenly found himself standing in Franky's doorway. His mind was wandering about as much as his legs, but he still ended up at his destination. “Alright, what is it Franky?” 

“Come sit down. I just have to ask you something”, he said. He sat on his own bed with his arms crossed. His glasses were also off as well. Usopp had to admit, while he looked cool with glasses on, he always preferred them off. He was easier to read with a naked face, going with his usual blue pompadour. 

“Ugh, fine!” Usop came over as instructed and sat next to Franky. Now what?” 

Franky’s stomach began to turn. He wasn’t feeling sick, or afraid. It might have been the anticipation. Possibly for the answer to the question he was about to ask. “H-how do you feel bro?” 

“Tired! If it wasn’t obvious”, Usopp snapped. “Did you call me all the way here to ask me that?” 

“No! I just want to know how you feel about...me. How do you feel about me?” 

Usopp scratched his head, in curiosity. “What? What do you mean?” 

Franky sighed in frustration. Perhaps he wasn’t being clear enough. Its exactly how it sounds. How do you feel about me? Do you secretly hate more or anything? I mean it would be understandable.” 

“Hate you? No, I don’t see why I would.” He hadn’t done anything to Usopp recently. Usopp began to wander if this was some sort of confession to a prank or something. “Wait, wait, what did you do!? Did you do something to my weapons!? Did you put something in my food? What did you do”, Usopp demanding of an answer. 

“I almost KILLED you, you idiot! That’s what I did”, Franky said as he stood up. “You remember! Back at the Franky house!” 

“O-oh. THAT’S what you meant”, Usopp said. The memories came flooding back to him. It had to have been the second worst beating he had ever had in his life. Despite that, it hurt more than the 4-ton bat. Mainly because it reminded him of how easily he could have been dead. It was a reminder of how he was not the most reliable on the team. Sure, he always came through in the end when he really needed to, but he wasn’t as reliable as Luffy, Sanji or Zoro, whom all were able to put holes in rocks without even trying. That whole Enies lobby adventure turned out to be a pretty disastrous moment for him actually. He fought members of the Franky family and lost...he fought one of his own crewmates....and lost....he fought against Jabra...and lost... His only accomplishment was sniping some weakling and his guards from crossing over. And even then, Franky was the one who actually delivered the finishing blow to Spandam....with a freaking elephant! It all just reminded him of what he couldn’t do. “I kind of forgot about that. Actually, I kind of wish you didn’t bring that up. Goodnight”, Usopp said as he stood up. He was now preparing to go back to his room, feeling depressed all over again. 

Franky reached over and grabbed Usopp’s arm. “Wait, Usopp don’t go”, he quickly said. This caught Usopp by surprise. From the not so long time that he’s been on board, he seldom every heard Franky call him by his actual name. It was always long nose, sniper, or bro. He was scaring himself now. He brought up something he shouldn’t have in an attempt to ease his own mind, only messing up by bringing up a painful memory for Usopp. “I’m sorry ok”, he shouted, before covering his own mouth. He didn’t realize it would come out so loudly. “I...I know you’ve wanted to hear that.” He was still holding onto Usopp’s arm. 

“Dont assume anything! You beat me up, and THEY beat up your men, since I apparently couldn’t do it! We’re already even!” Usopp was fuming. He tried to convince Franky, as well as himself that everything was ok. 

“If it's alright, then why are your eyes glistening”, Franky asked. 

“Stop asking me questions! I’m ready to go to bed, now let go.” Usopp tugged and tugged in an attempt to break from Franky’s grip, but it wouldn’t move. Another unfortunate reminder that someone else on the ship was stronger than him. 

“Not until you tell me whats on your mind!” He held on, but not once did his grip tighten. 

“Fine, you want to know what I feel? I felt like a loser back then, and I STILL feel like a loser, and you know what? I blame YOU for that! I blamed you back then and I blame YOU now”, Usopp said. 

Franky’s eyes went wide, as he released Usopp’s arm. “You...blame me?” 

“Yes, I blame you! I know I shouldn’t, but I DO! It wasn’t enough that I had to be the weakest person here! It wasn’t enough that the blue haired idiot standing next to me let his goons beat me within an inch of my life even after he took everything from me! It wasn’t enough that I HAD to be the one in the wrong when we lost our faithful ship and I had to apologize for trying to defend what was left of the only thing that respected me on a level of more than just being the unneeded sniper of the group! YEAH I said it. I was the only person Luffy DIDN’T actually NEED on this journey! He ASKED Nami to join him! He ASKED Zoro to join him! He ASKED Sanji to join him! He ASKED Chopper to join him! He ASKED YOU to join him, and he nearly died trying to get robin back; which might I add the fact that she also left the crew, and everyone went to go retrieve her without even batting an eyelash. He refused to take no as an answer for any of you! You know what he said when I was setting out on an adventure”, Usopp asked. 

“N-no. I....” Franky, stammered. 

“Hey, aren’t you getting on the ship? We’re friends right”, Usopp recalled as he tried to do it in the most boring voice as possible. You would think that would have been a nice gesture, but looking back, it was almost on a whim, and I was an IDIOT to join them! If I had refused, they probably would have just left without me anyway! At most I've done ONE thing that no one else here could have done! Sniping that idiot chief of cp9 and really it was out of convenience! He was such a meager threat that ANYONE of you could have thrown an apple at him and knocked him over!” Usopp was now crying. He hadn’t felt this bad since the incident. “That damn water town, that damn tower, and that DAMN wolf!” Usopp turned away in an attempt to hide his face, but it was pointless. “Is this the part where you pull out a violin and talk about how sad this is? OR is this the part where you give me some sort of pep talk about ‘Everyone having a place on the team’”, he asked. He still remained with his back towards Franky. “I’m sorry.....this isn’t your fault, despite what I said. Its noone’s fault but my own. My own ‘insecurities’ talking again.” He made sure to put that last part in air quotes. Sometimes he acknowledged that that’s all it was. Him being insecure. Then sometimes he wanted to believe that maybe he wasn’t as insecure as he thought, and all the crap that’s been happening to him really was just too much for a normal person to take. Nami rarely had to deal with it. Probably because she was a girl. Most people tend to go easier on her for that reason. He turned around to face the probably angry or bored Franky. “I really am sorry. I’m just tired and....” 

Franky had tears pouring down. These weren’t just his usual overdramatic tears. He hadn’t felt this bad since he realized Tom; his old mentor was executed. His blue eyes were still present, but they were hardly noticeable through the running liquid. “I’m sorry...I didn’t know you felt so bad! I didn’t know you felt so....” 

“Useless? The feeling never really left, even as the days go by I try to hide it with a smile. I want so badly to believe that’s its not my fault, but it is. Without this slingshot, I'm dead weight. I don’t have super strength like most of you, and I don’t have a way with getting whatever I want, like Nami. Even the smallest threats send a chill down me and chopper’s spines....but at the end of the day, at least chopper can defend himself better than I can defend anyone.”, Usopp sat down on the bed. His face was still wet, from the tears that didn’t seem to stop. “Its not your fault Franky...you're not the first person who’s tried to join the team after being our enemy. I shouldn’t blame you for whatever happened to me.” 

“You have the right to blame me. Had I known you’ve felt like this when I first met you, I never would have laid a finger on you...but I did, and I can’t take back what I did”, Franky replied as he wiped his face. “I hurt you in more ways than I realized. I’m sorry I hurt you...I don’t care if your useless or not, your on this boat that I made, and....that makes me happy default. It might not seem like it sometimes, but they love you too. Don’t let the doubt blind you of that. Sure we like to pick on you, but that’s a hell of a lot better than not having you here.” He grabbed Usopp and hugged him. 

“F-franky”, Usopp uttered. The hug was tight, but it didn’t quite hurt. In fact...it felt nice. It was as if suddenly, he forgot everything. He forgot all the abuse he’s suffered, all the pain he felt, all the doubt he felt...and all the possibly fake hatred he felt for the cyborg. The embrace was surpassingly warm...and for a moment he felt Franky’s breath on his neck. He was a bit closer than he probably meant to be....but Usopp didn’t mind. “Franky...can...can I stay in here for tonight? Is that ok with you?” 

Franky was shocked to hear that! If anything, he was expecting Usopp to want to get away from him at the first given opportunity...but he asked to STAY. “Y-yeah. I mean if you want, you can stay here.” 

“Oh good. I’d like that. Do you have an extra blanket?” 

“Nah bro! We got a whole bed here! That’s not a problem is it? I mean you sleep with dudes every night right”, Franky said. He seemed to be exaggerating the whole bunking situation. 

“D-don’t say it like that! Eh....whatever. I’m too tired to argue with you”, Usopp said. 

Though the night started off rocky for the two...in the end it may have been exactly what the needed. It brought them closer together. Some might say in a literal sense.


End file.
